(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus that supplies washer liquid of a vehicle which can substantially smoothly supply the washer liquid.
(b) Background Art
In general, a wiper is mounted at the exterior of a front windshield or rear window of a vehicle and is generally made of glass. The wiper is used to remove rainwater or foreign matters remaining on the glass to secure a driver's field of vision during wet weather conditions. When foreign matters are stuck to the surface of the front windshield or rear window, washer liquid is sprayed onto the glass, and the wiper is operated to remove the foreign matters off the windshield.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view showing an apparatus for supplying washer liquid according to a related art. The apparatus includes a washer liquid storage tank mounted within a hood, a washer liquid pump 1 configured to pump and transfer washer liquid stored in the washer liquid storage tank, a washer liquid hose 2 through which the pumped washer liquid is transferred to a front windshield or rear window, and a spray nozzle 3 mounted to a wiper blade 5 and configured to spray the washer liquid transferred from the washer liquid hose 2 onto the glass.
The washer liquid hose 2 is branched from the washer liquid pump 1 to lower end portions of driver seat and passenger seat wiper arms 4. The branched hose 2 is connected to the spray nozzle 3 of the wiper blade 5 through the wiper arms 4.
When a driver operates a washer liquid supply switch, the washer liquid is pumped by the washer liquid pump 1 and then supplied to the spray nozzle 3 through the washer liquid hose 2 to be sprayed onto the windshield. When the driver releases the operation of the washer liquid supply switch, the washer liquid transferred to the spray nozzle 3 through the washer liquid hose 2 flows back toward the storage tank when the washer liquid pump 1 is stopped.
However, when the washer liquid flows from the spray nozzle 3 back toward the storage tank, air is filled in the washer liquid hose 2. Subsequently, when the washer liquid is re-supplied through the re-operation of the wiper, the washer liquid is not smoothly supplied due to the air filled in the washer liquid hose 2. When a check valve is separately provided, for example, when the check valve is applied to the spray nozzle, the size of the spray nozzle increases, and it may be difficult to implement the spray nozzle. When the check valve is applied to the washer liquid hose, it may difficult to perform the wiper operation.
Further, since the washer liquid hose 2 is exposed to the exterior of a hood panel, the washer liquid hose 2 decreases the aesthetics of the vehicle, and therefore, the quality of a product may be degraded. When the wiper is operated, the washer liquid hose 2 is interrupted by a wire motor 6 and a pipe 7, which are disposed near the wiper, when moving to the left and right sides, and therefore, it may be difficult to secure a hose route.